Welcome to the team
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: AU. Artemis joined the team before Wally. Follow the two team mates as they try their best to deny their feelings for as long as they can. Multi-chapter. Spitfire. Chapter eight: Artemis didn't want to do what M'gann had told her. She really didn't, because it would be embarrassing as Hell, but she was going to. COMPLETE.
1. Welcome To The Team

**This was a random idea that came to me while watching people swimming. Yeah, I don't know either. The ending is really lame and it's probably bad for my first thing to publish, but...yeah. Constructive criticism is always accepted, of course. **

**Title: Welcome to the team**

**Characters/Pairings: The team (kinda), Wally, Artemis, Spitfire**

**Summary: AU. Artemis joined the team before Wally, and it's Wally's first day. Batman says that they have the day off, and he finds himself spending more time with one of his team mates then others. **

**Disclamier: I do not own Young Justice, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Hey, KF, I was waiting for you to show up."

"Welcome, I am Kaldur'ahm, but you may call me Kaldur or Aqualad."

"Hi! I'm Miss Martian, or M'gann M'orzz, if you prefer."

"I'm Superboy."

Wally grinned at all his new team mates, basking at all the attention being sent in his direction. He wore his yellow and red costume, goggles rested on his forehead, just under his hairline. He stood proudly, hands on his hips and grinning a grin wide enough that it looked like his face was going to rip in half. He had been waiting _ages _to join this team. He had been begging and begging his Uncle Barry to try to get him in ever since it was formed. Barry had finally caved in, and Wally was running laps round the house in his excitement. Literally. He couldn't help but feel that someone was missing, though, as he scanned the room.

"Great to meet you!" He greeted with a wave – and a wink sent in M'gann's direction. "Name's Wally West." M'gann blushed at the wink but her voice gave away nothing but welcoming.

"Great to meet you, too."

"I cannot wait to work with you, Wally."

"Welcome."

"Pfft," A voice came from the zeta tube, making everyone look that way in surprise. "Your names _Wally_?"

A blonde girl around Wally's age strolled in, wearing sky blue jeans, an emerald green t-shirt and a pair of black boots. She had smoky grey eyes and Asian features, and was smirking at him. "I'm Artemis."

"Goddess of the hunt?" He said in return. "You certainly have the goddess part down." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Nice line, _Wallace_, bet that gets you all the girls." She stopped for a moment. "I heard we were getting a new member. Never thought it would be the legendary 'Kid Flash'."

Wally grinned at her - ignoring what she had called him. "Legendary? I'm flattered that you think so much of me." He winked flirtatiously, similar to how he had winked at M'gann. She scoffed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't be too sure of that, Kid Flirt." She hesitated, narrowing her eyes at him, taking him in. When she had first entered, she had seen his proud stance and smug expression and judged him immediately, jumping to conclusions (his name hadn't helped). Sure, the conclusion that he was a flirtatious idiot was proved true, but she could have been wrong about over things. Looking at him now, she wondered what the rest of him was actually like. What was he like, minus the flirting and over-confidence. He may actually be nice. Her cruel smirk melted into a smile, and when she spoke, her voice had softened. "Welcome to the team."

Wally blinked at her, taken aback by the sudden change in attitude. He narrowed his eyes, trying to tell if she was mocking him or not. She seemed genuine, and seemed to be re-thinking her decision to be nice after seeing his suspicion, so he hurriedly said "Thanks."

She smiled again and turned to Batman. The other Justice League members had left, not being interested in the topic of conversation. Batman had stayed, which probably meant that they had a mission. "So, what's the mission today?"

"There isn't one," Batman said in his deep, gravelly voice. "I'm still here to tell you that you have a day off today, too get to know the new member of your team." Before even registering their reactions, Batman walked to the zeta tube and left Mount Justice with a flash of blue light and an announcement from the computer. The team looked at Wally, and he grinned.

"Well, I'm going home." Robin announced, walked for the same zeta tube Batman had disappeared from. "I know KF already."

"Do you want some cookies?" M'gann asked, smiling. Wally grinned at her and nodded enthusiastically.

"'Course! I haven't eaten since lunch."

"That was an hour ago," Artemis scoffed, hands resting on her hips. "What do you have, a black hole for a stomach?" Wally shrugged as M'gann rushed off to the kitchen to make his cookies, Superboy in tow, mumbling something about helping her. Kaldur left the room, telling them that he wanted to go for a swim in the sea and welcoming Wally for one more time in his polite manner.

"I have super speed, which also makes my thoughts and my metabolism super fast," He said, walking to the sofa and sitting down. Artemis, after a few moments, sat down next to him. "I eat more than most."

"It's so easy to nick-name you, Kid Mouth." She smirked, leaning against the arm of the sofa. He just scowled half-heartedly and grabbed the remote. He turned it on and changed the channel – after a few minutes of fiddling with the buttons (apparently, he was used to a different kind of TV) with Artemis laughing at how clueless he looked. He turned it to a sci-fi/horror film and noticed Artemis's face light up.

"You like this kinda thing too?"

"Hell, yeah." Artemis replied, sitting up and looking at the screen as she talked. "What's not to like? This film especially, I've seen it loads. It's awesome." Wally nodded, gazing at the screen also.

"I haven't seen this one before, heard about it though."

"You see that guy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, his story line is interesting..."

They sat on the sofa in Mount Justice's main room, watching the film and commenting on character development, plot holes, character's dilemmas and the quality of the special effects. Every now and then, M'gann would walk in bearing snacks, give them to the two and walk out, or another member of the team would wander in, try to become interested in the film, but eventually leave due to boredom. But Wally and Artemis stayed, engrossed in the film. By the time the film had ended and they looked up at the clock, three hours had gone by.

"That was a long film," Wally said, leaning back on the sofa. Artemis nodded her agreement besides him, and they were silent for a while. Wally watched her through the corner of his eye. She started at nothing in particular, a stray piece of hair falling down her forehead, a small frown on her lips. For a moment, he wondered what she was thinking, but then he got lost in thoughts of his own.

"I had never heard of you, Superboy or M'gann before this team was formed." He said randomly, breaking the silence. She looked up at him, surprised. When she said nothing, Wally continued. "I mean, me and Robin are old friends, really old friends, we know each other really well, and I had heard the Flash mention Aqualad in passing once. But nothing about you three." Artemis nodded.

"Its understandable. Superboy is a clone, Superman's clone, created by Cadmus. He was only set free the day the team was formed, and back then, there were only three of us, me, Kaldur and Robin. M'gann is Martian Manhunter's niece, and joined some time later." She explained, and Wally tapped his chin, taking all this in.

"So, what about you?"

Artemis went stiff, taking a sudden interest in her right hand. "I...I'm Green Arrow's niece." Her voice was reluctant and tight, but Wally didn't seem to notice, eager to know more.

"Yeah," Wally nodded. "I guessed it was something to do with Green Arrow by your costume. But...by the way your saying it, it doesn't seem..." '_Ah,_' Artemis thought. '_So, he did notice. Great._'

"I am Green Arrow's niece." She said firmly, looking up at him with hard eyes. He wanted to say more, but didn't. It seemed that she didn't want to talk about it. He understood that. Heroes didn't really have a reputation for happy lives.

"Okay, I believe you."

"I used to see you on the news all the time," Artemis said, softening slightly. "I haven't seen you as much lately. Why not?"

Wally shrugged. "You guys were dealing with all the crimes. There wasn't much for me to do."

Artemis frowned. "Sorry 'bout that."

Wally smiled at her. "Don't worry, I didn't mind." She shrugged and looked back at the TV. It was now showing some sappy love film. She scowled and quickly turned it off. He looked up at the clock again and - noticing the time - stood suddenly. "Woah, I need to go home. Mum'll be going mental, I was only supposed to stay here for a couple hours." He glanced down at Artemis and grinned. "See ya."

She stood and smiled back. "I should get going too. See you tomorrow for your first mission, Kid Flirt - woah, this is easy. I could get used to this. Oh, and, Wally," She added after a second of thought. "I meant it. Welcome to the team." Wally smiled warmly at her. She wasn't as bad as she had first appeared to be. Plus they had a lot in common, she had a sense of humor and she seemed like she was being genuine. '_I think we're going to get on well,_' He thought.

"Thanks."


	2. The Helmet Of Fate

**Ah, I haven't watched Denial in a while (hey, that rhymed, I think), sorry if I got loads wrong! I changed some things, though, since this is an AU.**

**Hey, guys, look, its the second chapter! I'm doing some more writing! Yes! I have school tomorrow (bleh two more weeks until the holidays. I will survive this!) so don't expect me to be uploading much, since, y'know, homework. -.-**

**Title: Welcome to the team**

**Characters/Relationships: Artemis, Wally, Spitfire, the team (kinda)**

**Summary: AU. Artemis joined the team before Wally. Follow the two team mates as they try their best to deny their feelings for as long as they can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Artemis strolled into the mission room of Mount Justice, wearing her emerald costume and holding her bow. She felt her eyes dropping slightly and yawned, adjusting her cowl and scanning the room. She couldn't believe how little sleep she had gotten last night. She blamed her Mom. She had found out that she spent three hours in the living room with a guy and freaked out. If Artemis remembered correctly, her exact words were 'Oh, I'm so proud! My daughter is dating!' Seriously? She had only just met him! Sure, he's nice, good looking and stuff, but still, she has to actually know someone to date them.

Artemis stopped beside M'gann, she was sending Superboy some pretty admiring looks from the corner of her eye. On her other side, Kaldur and Robin stood, Robin tapping his foot impatiently. Batman stood in front of them all, his expression showing that they had all been waiting for a while. She started to yawn and disguised it as her clearing her throat. "Uh, where's Wally?"

"He's late." Superboy grumbled, crossing his arms and turning his head away. Almost as soon as he said this, there was a blinding flash of red and yellow and Wally was in the gap between Artemis and Kaldur, probably too close to Artemis than she would usually be comfortable with, but she didn't mention it, only frowning.

"Wow," She said sarcastically, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him. "Only your first mission and you're late for the briefing." Wally smirked and raised his hands in mock defense.

"Your sarcasm wounds me." He snorted, before lowering his hands. She rolled her eyes, but she smirked at his antics. She elbowed him and he elbowed back, letting out a small laugh.

"If we could continue," Batman snapped impatiently, and immediately the two fell into silence, muttering apologies. "Thank you. This is Doctor Fate." He told them, pressing some buttons so that a photo of a hero in a gold helmet and a blue and gold costume appeared before them. "His helmet, the Helmet of Fate, is dangerous. If in the wrong hands, the holder could turn this world into their own personal playground. You must go to the Tower of Fate and make sure that the helmet is safe."

"We will." Kaldur spoke up, stepping forward. "But how will we find it?"

"You don't need to go far. All you'll need is this." Batman reached into his belt and pulled out a small object. They soon saw it was a golden key. It glinted, reflecting the light, as he passed it to Aqualad, who held it tight. "This is the key. It will open the tower for you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

The team nodded, and started to walk to the bio ship, Kaldur leading. Wally walked a bit faster to get next to M'gann. He slipped his hands into his pockets as to look more casual and grinned at her.

"So... M'gann, do you believe in magic?"

Artemis scoffed from behind him and walked a bit faster also, so that she could walk past him and thump him on the back of the head as she did so.

"Flirt."

"Hey! I'm just trying to start conversation!"

* * *

"No! No, no!"

Wally stared at Kent Nelson in horror as the old man sent him one last, kind smile, before his body went limp in the boy's arms. His head flopped and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His hand uncurled to reveal a golden locket with a long, shiny chain. Inside was a small, black and white photo of a woman with braided hair tied up, a ruffled dress and a polite smile. '_Inza._' Wally reached out and took it, holding it carefully in his hand.

Wally's head snapped up when a bang echoed through his protective bubble. Klarion shot spell after spell at him, slowly breaking down his protection. "Give me the helmet, you little brat!" Klarion screamed, rage filling his voice as he used everything he knew against him.

Wally's eyes widened. He needed to do something. He looked downwards and noticed something. The helmet. An idea formed in his mind, and before he could consider the consequences of what he was about to do, he cupped it in his hands and held it over his head. With a gulp of slight nervousness, he slid it onto his head.

Then, everything was black.

Well, not everything.

Wally stood, eyes wide, in the center of a spotlight that seemed to come from nowhere, in his costume, with the locket, just as he had been a second ago. Except, at the same time, he wasn't. Almost as soon as he opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings (he had done that in about two seconds - there wasn't much to scan), he felt an immense pain in his side, and cried out with the force of it. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, clutching his side and struggling to stay upright.

"Language." He heard someone chuckle, their deep and comforting voice familiar. Wally turned to his left in surprise, just to see none other than Kent Nelson emerging from the surrounding shadows. Wally's mouth fell agape. "Surprised?"

"B-but... you're dead... right?" Wally stuttered uncertainly, still staring at the man in disbelief. He chuckled, taking one more step forward so that Wally could see him properly.

"Oh, yeah, dead as dust, I am." He laughed, shaking his head. "But, I guess I spent so long in this stupid helmet that I'm stuck with it. Oh well, at least I can keep ol' Nabu company."

"Nabu?"

"The Lord of Order. He's the one that lives in the helmet. Hey, couldn't help but notice you got my locket. Could I have it?" He smiled, holding out his hand. Wally nodded, placing the object in his wrinkled hand. The familiar cold feeling of the metal was comforting to Kent, and his hand closed around it. "Thanks, Kid."

"So..." Wally started, rubbing that back of his neck. "Where am I exactly?"

"Why, inside the helmet, of course! I thought it was obvious." The man chuckled. "But three's gonna be a bit of a crowd."

"Wait!" Wally exclaimed suddenly, throwing up his hands. "I'm staying? You're staying? What happened to seeing Inza?"

Kent shook his head. "That's the thing about eternity. She'll wait for me as long as she has to. And I don't think Nabu intends on letting you go."

"How can you tell?" Wally asked angrily, crossing his arms and balling his fists. Kent smiled with undstanding and waved his cane in a circular motion in the air. Soon, it was like a round TV screen appeared out of no where, showing them what was happening.

"Let him go!" Artemis screeched, taking half a step forward and balling her fists, glaring at the flying Lord of Order. The rest of the team stood behind her, staring up at him in disbelief and horror. Artemis seemed to be the only one generating anger, which was surprising. Wally would have thought that this would be Supey's time to shine.

"No. I have been waiting too long for a host body." Nabu's voice boomed - it actually sounded like lots of different voices put together, just to make it sound creepier. "This non-believer will have to do."

"Nabu, your supposed to be the good one!" She screamed in return. At this, Kent shook his head and chuckled beside Wally.

"Feisty, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Wally mumbled in response, still slightly shocked by the emotion in Artemis's voice. When Artemis realized that Nabu was not going to answer, she continued.

"Listen, just... If you let him go..." Her voice grew quieter, and she looked off into the distance, thinking. "If you let him go, I'll... I'll take his place!"

"What?" Wally exclaimed taking a step towards the portal-like thing he was watching through. "You can't do that!"

"She can't hear you, you know." Kent told him sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Wally whirled to him, face livid.

"What the hell is she doing?" He shouted, throwing his arms up in frustration. "She's known me for a day!"

Kent was very tempted to mention love at first site. He knew it when he saw it, and he definitely saw it, even if they didn't.

"I think you should carry on watching." He said, gesturing towards the floating TV screen. Wally narrowed his eyes and turned back to it. M'gann was rushing up to Artemis and grabbing her arm, and the rest of the team gazed at her in shock.

"No, Artemis, don't!" M'gann begged, shaking the blonde's arm. Artemis tried to shake her of and frowned at the Martian.

"Stop it, M'gann. I need to do this."

"No, you don't!" Wally screeched from inside the helmet. She didn't hear of course. Though, she did look up when Nabu spoke.

"Are you sure of this, child?"

Artemis swallowed. "Yes."

"Artemis, stop this!" Wally screamed, and was surprised to find that Artemis's eyes widened. M'gann let go of her arm in shock and the whole team suddenly looked very, very confused. Artemis took some more steps towards him and smiled slightly, hopefully.

"Wally?" She muttered. "Is that you?"

Wally blinked, and realized that Nabu was letting him speak, broadcasting his voice so that his friends could hear him. "I...I think so. Listen, Artemis, don't take my place. I swear, I will kill you if you do!"

Artemis frowned. "I can't let you get stuck in there!"

"Let me get stuck in here!" He shouted, but Artemis didn't react. She was still watching Doctor Fate closley, waiting for an answer. Wally heart sunk when he realized that he had missed his chance to change her mind. Nabu had stopped listening. "Damnit!" He shouted, stomping his foot. "He didn't even let me speak properly!"

"I've had enough of this." Kent frowned and waved his cane. To Wally's disappointment, the flying TV screen closed. "Nabu, listen to me!" He shouted, and his voice was so commanding that soon a small version of the helmet appeared in front of them.

"What is it, Kent Nelson?" Nabu's voice came from it, echoing through the shadows.

"Let the boy go." He commanded, his voice firm. "He has his own life to live, and a fixed place on this world. He is not meant to be trapped in here. He is a free spirit that should not be contained."

Nabu paused. "All these years with you, Kent Nelson, has softened me. I shall free the boy. But this is the last time I show mercy. I need a host body, and I do intend to find one." The helmet disappeared before Wally could thank him, and Kent turned to Wally, smiling.

"See ya, Kid. And, remember, find your own little spitfire, one that won't let you get away with nothing. Like that Artemis, for example." Wally's mouth fell agape, and before he could correct the old man (because Artemis couldn't be his spitfire, he just met her! Honestly, did no one get that?), there was a blinding white light and, next thing he knew, he was standing in front of the team, holding the helmet over his head and blinking in confusion.

"Uh...hi?"

* * *

Wally sat in the living room of the Cave, in front of a turned off TV, a bag of chips in hand, deep in thought. He stuffed some more chips into his mouth and thought about what Kent Nelson had said. '_Find your own little spitfire, one that won't let you get away with nothing. Like that Artemis, for example._' He was really confused. Why did he say Artemis? There was nothing going on between them, nothing at all. Sadly, no one seemed to notice that, and instead noticed some romantic relationship that wasn't there.

"Hey." He jumped as Artemis walked in, smiling slightly at him and taking a seat on the couch. "Want to watch another movie? It was... kinda fun yesterday."

Wally was about to say yes, but found that he suddenly felt very, very awkward and that, at that moment in time, wanted to avoid Artemis. So, like a jerk, he stood up and started walking out. "No, no thanks."

Artemis frowned after him, and literally a second later she heard the computer announcing his departure. She slumped in her seat, sighing, one word floating through her head; '_Great._'


	3. Bonding Time

**Phew, it's done!**

**So, I've decided to do this by episode. And this one was Downtime, a Kaldur-centric episode, so I didn't know what to do at first. So, I decided to have them hanging out at the Mountain and watching a film (Tangled is actually a really good film :3), because I'm unoriginal.**

**Title: Welcome to the team**

**Characters/Relationships: Artemis, Wally, Spitfire, the team (kinda)**

**Summary: AU. Artemis joined the team before Wally. Follow the two team mates as they try their best to deny their feelings for as long as they can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The Mountain was quiet.

It was almost _too_ quiet. Everyone but Kaldur - who was doing something in Atlantis - had the day off, and since they were all at the mountain for some reason, it should be teeming with life. But no. As Wally listened to the computer announce his arrival and walked into the living room, he saw no one. It was freaky. He scanned the room, trying to see if anyone was hiding. When he didn't find anyone, he walked to the training room. That was empty too. He furrowed his brows in confusion. He swore that Robin told him everyone was here, so where were they? He hadn't heard any noise from the kitchen, so didn't bother to check there. He knocked on the bedroom doors and found nothing.

His shoulders slumped as he started walking back to the zeta tubes. Great. he had been trolled. Robin knew that he would want to spend the day with the team, and tricked him into wasting a trip. Little idiot. He grumbled, crossing his arms. How was he supposed to spend the day now? No school, no mission, no team mates, _nothing_. Absolutely nothing to pass the time. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the distinct sound of someone trying not to choke. He turned on his heel to see Artemis standing at the entrance of the kitchen, choking on some chips. His eyes widened and when she recovered, she stared at him for a moment, shocked, before throwing her arms up in frustration and shouting; "That little troll!"

Wally blinked. "Wait, he told you everyone was here too?"

She shook her head, scowling and crossing her arms. "No, he told me that it was empty. I wanted some peace and quiet on my day of. Damn it!" She stomped her foot and clenched her fists, before stomping over to the sofa and practically falling onto it. "This is his doing..." She muttered, glaring at the floor.

Wally cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly getting that uncomfortable feeling he now got around her. "Well..I guess I'll just... y'know... leave." He smiled shakily and started to slip away, but he stopped when she spoke. He turned to her again and inwardly gulped. He had successfully managed to keep away from her for only a day. '_Well done, Wally._' He thought sarcastically.

"Hey, Wally?" She asked, frowning deeply and un-crossing her arms. "Why are you avoiding me? Not to be needy or anything, but it's kinda weird." She cleared her throat, feeling kind of strange for asking him. Maybe he wasn't avoiding her at all, and there was really a long string of coincidences that stopped him from seeing her since she had offered to watch a movie with him. It had been a bit of a strange request. Or, maybe this was just his reaction to her wanting to take his place in the helmet. She remembered the fire that was lit inside her once Nabu had announced he wasn't letting Wally go, and the empty feeling she got when she thought of him not coming back. She inwardly shuddered.

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, unsure of what to say. He looked at his feet, the table, the TV, the speck of dust on the floor, anything but her confused face. He had said he felt uncomfortable before? Yeah, now it felt like he was in his spandex suit after it had shrunken in the wash, like he hadn't enough space to move. He did not want to tell her why he hadn't been talking to her lately, that would just be awkward. He had only known her for a few days, and she had still managed to mess him up. Sure, she didn't known that she had messed him up, but still. "N-no reason really-"

"Wally," She said firmly, crossing her arms for what felt like the millionth time and rolling her eyes. He looked at her then, and saw the slight... regret, was it, in her eyes? He didn't know, and didn't really want to think about it. "I'm not an idiot. Tell me, is it because of what I said while you were in the helmet?" Her voice grew lightly uncertain and she held back a wince. "B-because I was bluffing... obviously."

Wally frowned, noticing her hesitation. "Yeah... I knew that." He told her slowly, thinking. He remembered when he had been watching through the portal Kent Nelson had created and she had volunteered to take his place.

_"Artemis, stop this!" Wally screamed, and was surprised to find that Artemis's eyes widened. M'gann let go of her arm in shock and the whole team suddenly looked very, very confused. Artemis took some more steps towards him and smiled slightly, hopefully._

_"Wally?" She muttered. "Is that you?"_

_Wally blinked, and realized that Nabu was letting him speak, broadcasting his voice so that his friends could hear him. "I...I think so. Listen, Artemis, don't take my place. I swear, I will kill you if you do!"_

_Artemis frowned. "I can't let you get stuck in there!"_

He thought about that smile she had had, like she had just heard the voice of someone that she had believed dead. He thought of the different emotions in her voice when she had insisted that he couldn't get stuck in that dark place: sadness, anger, confusion and... more sadness. She had sounded so truthful, so sincere. Then, he remembered how, after he had pulled of the helmet, she had been the only one to not hug him (M'gann had been the only one to actually hug him) or pat him on the back, standing there with her arms crossed and staring at the floor, muttering "Nice to have you back." Wally felt doubt growing, but quickly squashed it.

She was just a very good actor.

She smiled slightly, and Wally found all awkwardness slipping away as he smiled back and took a seat beside her, stealing some chips (she had left the bag on the table, stupidly). "So... you wanna watch that movie?"

* * *

The rest of the day went surprisingly well.

At some point, M'gann came back from shopping (She had needed to re-fill the fridge. Also, she had wanted to surprise Artemis with some new clothes, since she had been looking down. Artemis had simply smiled and told her thanks, obviously not thrilled.) and made them even more cookies - which Wally had quickly eaten. She had sat down on the sofa next to Artemis when she had first entered and whispered something in her ear before running off to make the cookies, and Wally had noticed Artemis's face turn scarlet. When he asked what M'gann had said, however, she had quickly told him that it didn't matter - it was just girl stuff. Wally had dropped the subject like a hot potato.

They watched a movie, as Artemis had suggested, but they couldn't find a good movie on any of the channels, and had no DVDs. They had laughed when they had been flicking through to find anything to watch and found a film; _Tangled_. It was a Disney film with a brave, blonde female and a flirtatious male friend. It was perfect. "Let's watch it." Wally suggested, smirking. M'gann - who was sitting to Artemis's right once again - jumped up and down in her seat and grinned.

"Great idea, Wally." She congratulated as the introduction began with Flynn's voice, describing the story of Rapunzel and the magical flower. Artemis rolled her eyes, scoffing quietly.

"Do we have to watch a _Disney_ film?" She muttered, making sure the sound of her voice didn't overpower the sound coming from the film. Wally grinned at her.

"What's wrong with Disney, Arty? It's everyone's childhood favorite." He whispered back at her, leaning closer so that she could hear. She visibly stiffened and her eyes narrowed. Wally frowned with concern at her reaction, wondering what was wrong.

"That's the problem." She replied stiffly, in a manner that told Wally she wasn't going to say any more. Wally leaned back slightly, gazing at her. She was gradually relaxing, bit by bit, and Wally found himself watching her instead of the film. He watched as her tight frown slowly melted into a smile, as she uncrossed her arms and sat up slightly, letting out small chuckles every now and then. Luckily she didn't notice him watching, and when he finally turned back to the screen, Rapunzel and Flynn were on a boat with lanterns everywhere. Rapunzel was leaning over the edge of the boat dangerously and Flynn was smiling softly at her.

M'gann squealed quietly when they almost kissed, then groaned at the same volume when Flynn stopped and pulled back. '_Trust her to get sucked into a Disney film._' Artemis thought fondly. She couldn't blame her, though - somewhere inside, she could tell that she still had a soft spot for one of their films. After all, she still hadn't taken that poster off her wall. When the film ended, M'gann stood and stretched. "I'm just going to go to my room now." She told them, and left abruptly.

Wally started flicking through the channels again for a moment, before giving up and turning off the TV. He sighed. "Nothing good on TV." Turning his head to Artemis, he shrugged. "What do you want to do?" Artemis mimicked his position and shrugged too, not bothering to voice her answer. Wally thought for a moment, before thinking of something to ask. "Hey, I don't mean to pry, but what did you mean by 'That's the problem'?"

Artemis frowned at him and fixed her gaze on his right shoe. "Why do you want to know?"

Wally's brows almost met in the middle. "Well, because you're my friend. And you seemed... tense, when you said it. I wanted to know if anything was wrong."

"Nothings wrong." She told him shortly, crossing her arms and turning away from him. He shrugged, moving in to a more comfortable position.

"Okay then, just making sure." He was about to continue, but his stomach let out a sudden, almighty growl. He grinned sheepishly, before standing. "I'm gonna get something to eat. You want some?" She hesitated, before sending him a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks." He nodded and walked into the kitchen, leaving Artemis alone with her thoughts in the living room. She wondered how long she would be able to keep her relations and past a secret from the team. She knew that they were going to work it out eventually - there was a super genius trained by Batman on the team. He had to know about Sportsmaster, Cheshire, her so called 'family'. She shook her head, frowning. Imagine what Wally would do with all this. He had known her the least amount of time - he had to trust her less than the rest of the team. He would probably hate her for it, think her guilty of feeding the Shadows information. When she imagined the look on his face, she found herself shuddering slightly and hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

Wally would never hate her, would he?


	4. Lost Memories and Lots Of Flirting

**So when I found out this chapter would be Bereft, I was all 'Oh ho ho ho, dis gon be gud.'**

**Because that episode gives me so many Spitfire feels. Theres so much flirting and hand holding and carrying and stuff. It's just to good.**

**WARNING: In this chapter there is a massive overuse of the word 'Hell'. Seriously, I went crazy with it.**

**I kinda changed what happens, too. Hey ho, it's an AU, I can get away with it, right?**

**Title: Welcome to the team**

**Characters/Relationships: Artemis, Wally, Spitfire, the team (kinda)**

**Summary: AU. Artemis joined the team before Wally. Follow the two team mates as they try their best to deny their feelings for as long as they can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"What the Hell...?"

Artemis groaned, raising a hand to touch her head, as if that would magically get rid of the banging sensation that was echoing through her skull. She muttered as she frowned and felt that she was laying against a hard surface. She also felt incredibly, painfully _hot_. It was like someone had squeezed the sun into wherever she was with her. She shook her head and sat up, eyes still closed. When she opened them, they widened and she couldn't help but repeat herself.

"_What the Hell_?"

Before her lay a boy around her age with startlingly ginger hair lying on his front. He was dressed in a skin-tight, black uniform that looked way too uncomfortable. His eyes were squeezed shut and she could see beads of sweat on his brow. At lest she wasn't the only one feeling the blazing heat, which she now realized she felt because she was in a desert. She was in a desert. A _bloody desert_! She stared outside the shack she now knew she was in in horror. How the Hell did she get in the desert? Last thing she remembered she was in Gotham, in her apartment! It made no sense!

Suddenly, she heard mumbling coming from the previously sleeping figure lying in front of her. Her eyes widened as he slowly sat up, shaking his head and gradually opening his eyes, which she soon found to be amazingly green. When he caught sight of her, half sitting, half standing in front of him and staring at him with wide eyes, an extremely confused look crossed his face. Almost as soon as it had come, though, it was gone and he was grinning charmingly and getting onto his feet. Once she saw the symbol on his costume, her eyes widened even more.

"Holy - _Kid Flash_? What am I doing in the _desert_, in an old _shack_ with_ Kid Flash_?" She blurted, standing fully and throwing her arms in the air. He blinked, surprised, at her, completely thrown off balance. He looked outside and was shocked to find that this attractive girl he was about to hit on was right - he was in the desert. And so, instead of one of his never failing pick up lines, the first thing he said was this;

"_What the Hell_?"

Artemis then began to stare at him dumbly as he tried to make sense of the situation. He was Kid Flash. That could not be a coincidence. Hadn't she only just scrapped her childhood crush on him? She had liked him ever since she had seen a news report on him and he had been so brave and charming and funny and - she stopped herself then. She didn't like him anymore, she _didn't_. She didn't even know him. This was the first time she had even seen him in person. She couldn't like him. She scowled at him. "You took the words out of my mouth. Now, where am I?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kid Flash asked evenly, trying his best to act calm and shrugging his shoulders. "And who are you? I like the costume." He gestured towards the symbol on her chest, and she covered it with her hand, eyes widening. "Green Arrow fixation?"

"Wha - What am I _wearing_?" She asked in disbelief, staring down at herself, shocked. She didn't wear a green costume. She didn't even have a costume yet! Her Dad wouldn't give her one until she was ready to join the shadows. She held her green bow in front of her and her eyes narrowed. That must be it. Waking up in the desert with a hero and more than enough arrows - sounds exactly like one of his ideas. "_Dad_. This must be one of his tests." She growled, more to herself than the startled speedster.

"What?" He asked, bewildered. This just kept getting stranger. Okay, he was in the desert. Okay, he was with some Green Arrow fangirl. But what the Hell was she talking about? What test? And why in the world was his costume black? "What does he want you to do? Why am I here?"

She let out a small noise of annoyance at her suspicion. "He probably wants me to kill you." She told him matter-of-factly, and she couldn't help but find the shocked look on his face priceless. Before he could respond, a soft whistling noise invaded the air and he looked up in alarm. She didn't have time to protest as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the shack just before the bomb hit. The impact sent them both flying, and in a second they were sprawled out on the sand, their ears ringing. Artemis thought that Kid Flash asked her something, but her hearing was temporarily disabled.

When she was able to hear her own deep breathing, she sat up and saw Kid Flash staring up at the sky. She frowned and looked up herself, just to see a couple of planes swooping about in the air, leaving trails behind them and filling the air with more whistling noises. Artemis suddenly wasn't as glad to have re-gained her hearing. It was quite loud.

They both stood and instinctively started running - but Kid Flash grabbed her wrist as he started running. She stumbled along, half being dragged as tanks appeared behind them and began to chase the two, the drivers shouting orders in a language they didn't understand. Wally soon tired of pulling her along and with an impressing yank, he pulled her forward and lifted her until he was carrying her, bridal style. She let out a yelp of surprise and fought against him. "Stop squirming, I'm saving you. You think we can fight against _those_?" She glanced back at the large, heavily armed tanks and stopped, letting out a small 'Hmph' of annoyance. What she was really annoyed at was how... safe she felt in his arms she felt (She _did not_ _like him_).

When they were finally away from the tanks, Wally finally let himself relax slightly. He found himself immensely glad that he had gotten this sarcastic girl away from danger, which made no sense at all, since she was already getting on his nerves. She hadn't even let him use one of his legendary lines on her! How rude was that? But, because he was a true gentleman, he held back all the insults that were coming to mind and stayed perfectly polite.

"So, what's this about you killing me?"

* * *

They were being attacked by a shirtless guy.

It was an amazingly new experience.

Not because he was shirtless, of course. No, Artemis wasn't so shallow that she would get distracted just because the guy had a nice looking six pack. It was because he was freaking _insane_. Seriously - he was destroying things on both sides of the fight, roaring, basically doing what violent, insane people do. It was really unnerving.

"Who's side is he on?" Artemis demanded, watching as he started to tear apart a tank. He definitely deserved the Super shield on his destroyed tee shirt. This guy was _strong_.

Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I know. Want to stay and find out?" Artemis thought for a moment, before turning to him and reluctantly letting him pick her up again. He smirked at the way she had frowned and let out a huff as he did to show her displeasure. It was kinda cute, actually. Over the extremely short time he had known this girl, she had been getting more and more tolerable, funny and appealing. He had almost forgotten the whole thing about her killing him.

They ran for a while, and Wally soon found that he was running horrendously low on fuel. He ran until he couldn't anymore, and when he stopped and sat behind a rock, panting, he felt ready to faint. His stomach complained loudly. Artemis sat beside him and studied him with concern. "Are you okay?" She asked, resting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Beautiful." Artemis's heart fluttered involuntarily and she tried her best to tame it. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She nodded, pulling back her hand and hugging herself. She felt warmed by his concern. She was starting to get scared by the way her insides did flips at the smallest things. His smile, his laugh, even his eyes. They were just so green. And she found herself conscious of how cute his freckles looked. It was terrifying. She thought she was over this. He was a hero, she was a villain in training. No way, on no planet, in no _universe_ could this work. _Ever_.

"Hey," She said to him, a small smile gracing her lips. He turned his head to her, feeling a bit lighter once seeing her smile. '_God, this is going to far._' He thought to himself worriedly. "I never told you my name. Artemis."

He smiled. "I get why you chose that - the Goddess of the hunt."

She shook her head. "No, it's my actual name to." Her eyes widened. '_What the Hell did I just do?_' She thought, panicked. She was not supposed to tell a hero her real name! Not at all! Wally raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You trust me enough to tell me your real name?" He asked, kind of shocked but flattered at the same time. He thought for a moment, wondering if the idea he had just gotten would be the right move. But he trusted her, right? And she was probably joking about the whole thing with her killing him. She was a good person, and he liked her. That was enough for him. "Well, I guess I should return the favor - the name's Wally." He grinned, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Artemis."

She laughed, taking his hand and shaking it. "A pleasure, I'm sure." She let go of his hand and both their arms dropped to their sides. She sighed. "I guess we should probably go and try to actually make sense of some of the stuff that's happened today."

Wally frowned. "Yeah, but... How are we going to do that?"

Artemis's shoulders sagged. "Hell if I know..." She muttered, and they both stood. "Are you still tired?" She asked him, concern in her voice. He grinned at her.

"Kinda, but it would be a bit embarrassing if you have to carry me, so I think we'll take our chances."

* * *

Artemis didn't know what to do.

They all seemed to trust her, and she loved it. She loved that she had someone to talk to, multiple people that she could trust. She loved that these people were so confident in her and let her make her own decisions. She had felt so happy because she had_ friends_. Friends that she could laugh with, cry with, confine in. She had gone from lonely training sessions with her brutal father that wouldn't think twice about punishing her for the smallest mistake to a mission with a whole team of her own, a team of heros that cared for her like she was their family.

And now that would all be ruined.

M'gann would dig into her memories, look around, turn over metaphorical rocks and find things. She would find her father, a brutal villain called Sportsmaster. She would find her mother, an ex-criminal now spending her days in a wheel chair. She would come across her sister, now one of the Shadows leading assassins, going by the name of Cheshire. She would watch memories of hours of training, Jade leaving, her mother going to prison, her father abusing her, her _childhood_. She would come out of her mind and tell them all, tell them that she was obviously a traitor, she was telling the Shadows their secrets. They would discard her, send her to prison, and she would loose the friends that she now held so close to her heart.

Suddenly, she felt someone take her hand in their own, and looked up to find that it had been Wally, and he was smiling softly at her. The warmth of his hand felt reassuring, and his concern made her rethink. Because they might take pity on her. They might care for her even more, after seeing her hard life. Sure, she hated pity, but it was better than hate. Or, even better, she might not even find those memories. She may only come across ones from the last six months. She let out a small sigh before turning her head to look at M'gann and nodded. "Okay. But only what you need."

* * *

Wally lay down at his bed at home, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

He had had a hectic day. He had lost his memory, woken up in a shack with Artemis and now he got that feeling around her again. After they had gotten back to the Mountain and had done the de-briefing, him and Artemis had gone to the living room and fallen into a very awkward silence. They had both been thinking over their interaction during the mission, and the amount of flirting that they had shared. Wally hadn't been too surprised - he had slowly been coming to the conclusion that he had a small crush on Artemis for days. But Artemis had been kind of... freaked out.

"So..." Wally had started, rubbing the back of his neck and gazing at the floor. "That was... weird."

"Yeah." She had responded bluntly, and Wally had immediately come to the conclusion that he was not going to get a conversation out of her. He had sighed, standing up and stretching.

"I'm gonna go home. Bye." He told her, starting to make his way towards the zeta tubes.

"See you later, then." He heard her call after him, and he swore he heard some reluctance in her voice. He had decided to skip over that.

So that was how he found himself at home, still shaken. He knew that he had liked Artemis, but he couldn't believe that he had been so... _forward_ about it. He had just gone straight in for the kill. He hadn't actually managed to get to it, though, as Artemis had interrupted him by freaking out and blaming it all on her Dad. He found himself thinking about that. Why would her Dad want her to kill him? What kind of father did that to their own child? The only explanation he could think of was that he might be a villain. That would explain why she had not been happy about waking up with a hero. But, if her dad was a villain, why was she a hero? He groaned, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

'_Just think more about it tomorrow._' He told himself, snuggling into his bed and going to sleep, not caring that he was still fully clothed.


	5. Making a mends

**OH GOD I'M SO SORRY I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON AND A HORRIBLE AUTHOR THAT DOESN'T DESERVE ALL OF YOU LOVELY READERS/REVIEWERS **

**WRITER'S BLOCK HIT ME AND I COULDN'T WRITE AND AJIHDAHDFUAHVWFOIWVDFOV I'M JUST**

**SO**

**SORRY**

**Anyway, I wanted to show how Artemis liked Wally in this chapter, since we've had a lot of Wally. Also, this episode was 'Targets', one without Wally and Artemis in it, so here we have more of them in the Cave. o3o**

**Anyone else love Artemis and Kaldur brother/sister relationship? 'Cause I do.**

**Title: Welcome to the team**

**Characters/Relationships: Artemis, Wally, Spitfire, the team (kinda)**

**Summary: AU. Artemis joined the team before Wally. Follow the two team mates as they try their best to deny their feelings for as long as they can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Artemis strolled through the hallways of Mount Justice, confused, agitated and generally messed up.

She had gone through one of the most confusing experiences of her life only yesterday, so you can't really blame her. Since when had Wally changed in her eyes? After the de-briefing yesterday, she had sat in the living room, trying to gather her thoughts, and when Wally came in, she had gone with her first instinct; shut him out. Because he wasn't just Wally any more - well, he didn't seem to be. He had been _Wally_. A kind guy that looked out for her and was always there when she needed a friend, a brave hero that could make her heart flutter simply by smiling and calling her 'Beautiful'. He was her geeky friend that she could always ask for help when she's doing her science homework, and they would always end up sitting a bit too close. He was Wally West, the boy that she could watch movies with, the boy that knew her so well over such a short amount of time, the boy that had cute freckles.

And it was scary as _Hell_.

She didn't want to have feelings for Wally, she hadn't planned it, it had just... happened. She had woken up one day, and suddenly Wally was _cute_. He had cute eyes and a cute smile and a cute nose and he was just _adorable_. She had been getting hints of this for days, but only when she opened her eyes after getting back her memories and saw that they were holding hands did she actually realize how warm his hand was, how much his presence made her feel at home, how much she trusted him. Then she had realized that she was holding hands with him, with _Wally_, and pulled away, embarrassed.

She sighed, stopping in her tracks and letting her shoulder's slump. She was glad that Wally was staying at home today. The last thing she wanted was to see him. It would just make this stuff worse. The Mountain was almost still, the only sounds coming from the kitchen, where M'gann was preparing her and Superboy's lunches for their first day of school, and the mission room. Not knowing what else to do, she went to the mission room.

Inside she saw Kaldur talking to someone, saw it had to do with her sister, shrugged and left, letting him get on with his business.

She sighed as she sat down on the couch in the living room, tucking her legs underneath her and tightening her ponytail. She was only in a baggy, grey tee shirt and joggers, since she hadn't really cared about her appearance. She hugged herself and frowned thoughtfully, trying to wrap her head around some of what had happened the previous day.

_"Yeah, I'm fine, Beautiful." Artemis's heart fluttered involuntarily and she tried her best to tame it. "What about you?"_

_"Yeah, I'm okay." She nodded, pulling back her hand and hugging herself. She felt warmed by his concern. She was starting to get scared by the way her insides did flips at the smallest things. His smile, his laugh, even his eyes. They were just so green. And she found herself conscious of how cute his freckles looked. It was terrifying. She thought she was over this. He was a hero, she was a villain in training. No way, on no planet, in no universe could this work. Ever._

She shook her head. That was what she had thought then, and it still couldn't work, in this world where she was a hero and he was a hero, where they couldn't look each look each other the eye and make it seem platonic. Some part of her asked; why not? They were on the same side, they were friends, they got along so well. But the other part of her countered that argument, because he was _Wally_, of _course_ it wouldn't work. He was caught up on M'gann, anyone could see that. He took every opportunity to show it and use one of his 'lines' on her. Even a couple of days ago, when they had been watching Tangled, she had noticed him gazing at M'gann for most of the film. Sure, at first it had seemed that he was looking at her, but she realized that he would never look at her like that and was looking past her, to M'gann, who he would look at like that, with so much kindness and admiration.

She was _just his friend_.

She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, groaning and shaking her head again. She had to stop. Pining over him would do nothing. She had to let it go, let it roll off her and make herself forget this stupid crush. That was all it was, a small crush that was oddly persistent. She wasn't one of those stupid girls that thought they were in love with every guy they thought was cute. She didn't believe all that bull about 'love at first sight'. She was Artemis Crock, strong, confident, not Artemis Crock, love struck moron. She had to stop herself from sinking any deeper. If she didn't she knew that this crush was going to be the end of her.

She took her hands away from her eyes just as Kaldur walked in, wearing his costume. She decided not to question him on it. He may just be visiting Atlantis again. He sat next to her, and sent her a concerned look. Artemis anticipated his question and held up her hand, gazing at the floor. "Don't even ask. I'm fine." She told him, sending him a quick smile that, to Kaldur, said; '_I'm not fine, but I don't want to worry you with my problems._' He smiled sadly.

"Artemis," He started, and she rose her gaze to look at him properly. "You are like a sister to me. You can tell me."

Her smile was small as she shifted her position. She was silently glad. She felt that she needed to tell someone, and Kaldur wouldn't tell anyone. He wouldn't judge her decision or mock her. He would be kind and supportive about his advise. He would keep it a secret if she asked him to, and she was definitely going to ask him. "It's... Uh... Just, kep it a secret, okay? So... Well, y'know Wally?" She asked hesitantly, and Kaldur nodded, staying silent. "And you know how we, kinda, worked together, when we lost our memories?"

"Yes, you woke up in a shack together, I believe." He answered, nodding again.

At the door way, Wally froze, hearing Kaldur's words. He had come to the mountain, despite telling himself and the team that he wouldn't. He hadn't known why - he had wanted to avoid Artemis, but even as he thought that, he felt conflicted, like he wanted to see her but he didn't. He hid and decided to listen to the conversation, feeling like he was being rude, but feeling curious at the same time.

"Yes, we did. Well, after all that and after M'gann gave us back our memories, I, uh, kinda realized something." She cleared her throat. "I wasn't really sure about letting M'gann dig through my memories, and I only said yes because, well... because Wally held my hand."

Wally's eyes widened. '_Oh Hell._' He thought, anticipating what she would say next. She would say how she had hated holding his hand and wanted him to just go away, or something like that. Maybe she caught him looking at her when they had been watching a movie and thought he was really creepy. That was probably something like what she was going to say.

She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and suddenly felt ridiculous, but carried on anyway. "He comforted me enough to make me say yes, just by holding my hand. That's... a bit weird, don't you think? And then, when we... woke up, I think, we were still holding hands. Like, really tightly. And it actually felt nice. But then I pulled away because I couldn't hold hands with _Wally_, y'know?" She told him, putting extra emphasis on Wally's name and making hand gestures to stress her point. A knowing smile slowly crept onto Kaldur's face, but she didn't notice. She took a while to carry on, not really wanting to say what she had thought next. "And, I... I think..."

Kaldur held up a hand and smiled softly. "I know what you are trying to say, Artemis, and I understand your dilemma. You don't think that you should feel like that. You know Wally and you think it strange for him to be anything else."

Wally stopped listening and quickly rushed for the kitchen, eyes wide. What exactly had he just heard? Artemis had liked holding his hand? Artemis only said yes because of him? He had helped her that much? And Artemis might think of him as more than a friend? But that was insane. He must have misunderstood. She was probably going to say that she thought he was a pompous idiot before Kaldur interrupted her. Of course she was. Why would she say otherwise?

"Hey, Kidiot, what's wrong?"

He jumped out of his skin as Artemis strolled into the room, somehow catching Wally's full attention, even in a messy tee shirt and joggers (how did she manage to look good in_ that_?). She smirked at his bewildered expression as she opens the fridge and brings out a chocolate yogurt. She grabbed a spoon and Wally desperately tried to regain his composure. "I didn't know you were in the mountain. I thought you were staying at home today." She commented, peeling off the lid of the yogurt.

"I got bored." He said casualy, swiveling round on his stool to face her. He sighed and inwardly panicked at how interested he was at her eating yogurt. She didn't seem to hate him. '_Just forget what you heard._' He told himself. '_It was nothing._' "Thought that it would be more entertaining to come here. So, I did."

She shrugged and finished her spoonful of yogurt before responding. "Since you're here, you want to play?"

"That made you sound like a five year old." He scoffed, and smirked at her angry expression.

"A _video game_, Wally." She sighed, rolling her eyes at him and finishing her yogurt. She put the spoon in the sink and the yogurt pot in the bin before turning to him again.

"Sure." He shrugged, standing and leaving the kitchen. She followed and soon fell into step with him, smiling. '_That was easy._' She thought to herself. '_But Kaldur's advise... I don't know if I could do that._' How could she? She couldn't tell him, he obviously didn't like her back. He would pity her. She hated it when people pitied her. he would apologize and tell her that she wouldn't compare to M'gann, who smiled so much and baked him cookies and had freckles like he did. She would never come close to that.

"By the way," Wally started, sending her a puzzled expression and interrupting her thoughts. "'Kidiot'?" She laughed, elbowing him and smirking. In her opinion, she thought she was doing well to hide her insecure thoughts.

"It suits you, doesn't it?"


	6. It'll be a walk in the park

**Okay, so I'm changing the amount of time between the chapters now, since I don;t want them to be head over heels for each other too soon in their relationship. So this is about two weeks after the previous chapter, since in this chapter they are both basically all 'Oh woe is me my feelings shall be unrequited forever what a depressing life I lead oh'. Or, something like that. ****Plus I'm trying not to make this too fast. I want to get somewhere near the end of the first season without them becoming a couple (I just love awkward situations so) and I'm only on episode eleven. :l**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. ^-^**

**Title: Welcome to the team**

**Characters/Relationships: Artemis, Wally, Spitfire, the team (kinda)**

**Summary: AU. Artemis joined the team before Wally. Follow the two team mates as they try their best to deny their feelings for as long as they can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

They had the day off _again_.

Artemis was getting sick of it.

She sighed, wondering if she had any homework as she curled up in her small apartment in Gotham city, hair down, still dressed in the grey tee shirt, shorts and bright green socks she wore to bed. Connor, as he was now called, and M'gann were going undercover in Belle Rev. _Undercover_. How come they get all the good missions? She grumbled as she changed the channel again, for one disappointed that she didn't have homework. At least it would be something to do. There was nothing good on TV, she was feeling too lazy to go to the mountain and and there was _nothing to do_.

She changed the channel again and wondered if she was on patrol duty. She sighed. Nope. Couldn't do that either. '_Damn, is there anything to do?_' She thought, scowling at the wall. '_I'm bored out of my mind!_'

She started wondering what the rest of the team were doing. She knew what M'gann and Connor were doing, obviously. Robin was probably helping Batman - the dynamic duo usually used days off to work together like they used to. She wondered why Robin was so close to the Dark Knight. Sure, she was close to Ollie, but she didn't walk around with him most places like Robin did Batman.

Kaldur was probably at the Cave. Maybe swimming.

Wally... she didn't know where Wally was. Maybe stuffing his face. Yeah, probably. For some reason, she wished she was playing video games with him like she had been doing a lot in the last couple of weeks. That had been fun. Wally was actually really good at Mariocart. They had played for almost two hours some days before, her as Yoshi, and him as Bowser (he had laughed at her reaction, saying that he didn't always choose the fast characters). She would just like to point out that she really kicked his butt at it. She would never admit, however, that what she had enjoyed most about playing video games with him was that she had been able to feel the warmth of his shoulder, as they had been sitting so close, and that she had loved watching him out of the corner of her eye and seeing him grinning and biting his lip when he was really concentrating.

'_You are just his friend._' She told herself, over and over again, like she may forget it. Not that she would. It was starting to almost pain her to see him flirt with M'gann, or to see him quietly observing the Martian. She never let anyone notice, of course. No one but her and Kaldur knew, she was sre. If anyone else found out, she was pretty sure she'd die of embarrassment. She sighed, curling up and hugging her legs. She changed the channel again, since it had turned to a news report on starving children. It's not like she didn't care - quite the opposite. It was that she could do nothing to help them.

She froze as she heard a knock on the door. Who could be coming round her apartment? Her Mom was out and wouldn't be coming back until later, so it wouldn't be her. Anyway, her Mom had a key. She wouldn't knock. Maybe one of her school friends? No, it wouldn't be them. Though she had friends at Gotham North, she didn't give out her address. Who could it be then?

She sighed and stood, not bothering to tidy herself up as she shuffled sleepily towards the door. If there was one thing she couldn't care less about at that moment in time, it was her appearance. Oh, or manners. She yanked the door open and, without looking at who it was, slurred; "What do you want?"

"Artemis?" A voice came back, and her eyes widened, her head snapping upwards to see if she was correct. Wally West stared at her, obviously extremely amused by her bedraggled state. "What, get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Okay, now she cared about her appearance. She quickly tried to tame her hair by running a hand through it and casually brushed her bed shorts. "What are you doing here, Wally? And how do you know were I live?"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. Honestly, he didn't know why he was at her apartment either. He had asked himself what he was going to do and immediately his head had answered '_Go see Artemis, that'll be fun._' Stupidly, he had listened to his head and asked Robin if he knew where she lived. Robin had smirked at him and called him a stalker, but searched the system anyway and found her address for him. "Uh, Robin told me."

She raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. '_Keep up the act, Artemis, come on._' She inwardly chanted, trying her best not to show how very aware she was of how messy she must look. "Okay, and why did Robin tell you?"

He sighed and threw up his hands for emphasis. "Look, it is so hard to believe that I want to spend my day of with a friend? Really?" He exclaimed, and he saw Artemis hesitate. '_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._' He thought, inwardly gulping. He felt like such an idiot. Yeah, Wally, spend the day with the girl you have a crush on just so you can embarrass yourself. Great idea.

Artemis sighed, turning and walking back to the couch. "Close the door after you." She called back to him, and he did as he was told. He scanned the room briefly and Artemis frowned, expecting him to say something like 'You live in this?' or 'I'm sorry, can we go back to the Mountain instead?'.

"Nice place." He complimented, smiling and taking a seat beside her. She let out a quiet sigh of releif, and Wally didn't let her know that he heard it. He didn't know that she was insecure about stuff like that. He pulled of his jacket and Artemis made a gesture that suggested she didn't really care, so he draped it over the arm of the couch.

"So, what made you think that coming here would be entertaining at all?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow and curling up slightly. "I've been bored out of my mind for at least an hour now."

He grinned and shrugged, leaning against the back of the couch casually. '_It almost looks like he's flirti- Oh, wait, he wouldn't with me. I need to stop thinking like that._' She told herself, amused expression faltering. Wally pretended not to notice. "I thought you'd come up with something." He responded, and her smirk came back, all traces of doubt he had seen a second ago gone.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong. You're either going to think of something to do, or leave so that I can sleep. I only got two hours last night." She told him, her tone serious but with a hint of amusement.

"Okay then... How about we go for a walk?" He suggested with a shrug, and she raised an eyebrow.

"A walk? Where did_ that_ come from?"

He shrugged, grinning and standing, grabbing his coat. "I'll take that as a yes."

She rolled her eyes fondly and stood, crossing her arms. "Pfft, you're an idiot." She laughed as she made her way to her room to get changed, and Wally smirked.

"Good to know, beautiful!" He called after her just as she closed her bedroom door. As soon as it was closed, his eyes widened and he smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead. '_Why did I call her that?_' He thought, panicking slightly. It had just... slipped out. It was like it was automatic. He let out a quiet groan and pulled on his coat. It was chilly outside, and though he was never cold thanks to his super speed, he felt that he should put it on.

Meanwhile, as Artemis closed her bedroom door, her eyes widened also. Had he really called her beautiful? The last time he had called her that was in Bialya, when they had lost their memories. He must have called her it by mistake. He didn't think she was beautiful. Pfft, who would he? That's something he would say to a girl he liked. A girl that wasn't_ just his friend_.

She rested her hands on her head and growled. '_Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!_' She repeated over and over again in her head as she started to change into some flared jeans and a tee shirt - nothing fancy, since they were only going on a walk. She wondered if she should put some more effort into her appearance, since it was Wa - '_Stop it!_' She shook her head furiously. '_God, you're sounding like... like... like a teenage girl!_'

Wally turned his head towards to bathroom when he heard the door opening. Artemis was fixing her collar as she left the room and started to walk towards the door. Wally gaped at her back. '_I really am going to far with this whole crush thing,_' He told himself, shaking his head. '_She's just Artemis - she's not even wearing anything that special._' He repeated this many times, but part of him still argued that she was beautiful, and that was why he had called her so. '_It was a slip of the tongue._' He thought firmly as Artemis stepped into some flat slip on shoes and turned to him.

"You ready?"

He grinned, walking towards the door as she opened it. "Yeah."

* * *

It really was a lovely day for a walk.

Well, Wally thought so, anyway. Artemis seemed to disagree, since as they walked, she shivered and hugged herself, scowling. "Wally, what the Hell?" She exclaimed as they reached the park. He took half a step away from her, taken aback by her outburst. "Why did you have to suggest going on a walk? I'm freezing my freaking butt off!"

He blinked at her, before smirking. This made her glare intensify. "What, you're cold? I think it's quite warm today."

"Yeah, you would..." She mumbled angrily, diverting her glare to the ground. His smirk softened and he gazed at her for a moment, unable to help himself. Her golden hair was shining, so they didn't even need the sun (it was overcast that day). It swayed slightly as she walked and the color complimented the soft green of her tee shirt.

Artemis felt his eyes boring into her and turned her head to face him, but he looked away just in time, clearing his throat. "So, what were you originally planning on doing today?" He asked, desperately trying to stop his thoughts from wandering back to her hair.

She shrugged casually, pretending nothing weird had happened. He was glad. "Not much. Watching TV, maybe go to the Mountain, if I wasn't too lazy." She answered with a smirk sent in his direction. He let out a small laugh.

"Didn't take you as the 'couch potato' type, Arty." He commented with a sly grin, nudging her with his elbow.

"I'm _not_ a couch potato." She insisted, rolling her eyes fondly as she did so. He just laughed again, walking a bit faster.

"Yeah, right."

She walked a bit faster also and fell into step with him, scowling. "I'm not sure I like your tone."

"Oh? Sorry, but I distinctly remember walking into the cave and seeing you on the couch, in clothes that looked strangely like pajamas, talking to Kaldur, yesterday. Tell me that isn't couch potato behavior." He told her, looking straight ahead and pretending not to notice the look of sudden panic on her face.

"You didn't hear what we were saying, right?" She blurted, tugging on his shoulder so that he looked at her. He laughed again, pulling his shoulder out of her grip, even if her touch did leave a strange tingling feeling running through him.

"Maybe, maybe not." He answered casually, slipping his hands into his pockets and continuing down the gravel path leading into the center of the park.

She growled, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him forward so that their faces were inches apart. His eyes widened and he gulped, but part of him was thinking about how close their lips were. "Wallace Rudolph West, did you hear what we said?"

"Uh.. I... Uhm..."

"Did. You?"

"Nope!" He blurted, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously, like she was trying to decide if he was lying or not. After a few excruciatingly long moments, she let him go and he adjusted his collar again as she let out a sigh of relief and carried on walking like nothing had happened. He just stood, watching her retreating back with a confused expression. She was really stressed out about him hearing that she either had a crush on him or hated him - he hadn't decided yet. He didn't know she was that worried about keeping it a secret. Deciding to be a bit kinder, he rushed after her.

"Are you really that cold?" He asked her some minutes of comfortable silence later. She shrugged, but he could see the goosebumps on her arms and the way she was shivering slightly. Without warning, he took of his coat and placed it round her shoulders, since he wasn't cold in the slightest. He didn't even feel the temperature change when he took it off.

She looked up at him surprise, feeling the coat around her shoulders. After looking at it warily for a moment, as if deciding if it was going to bite her or not, she held it close to her and sent him a smile. "Thanks. A bit cliche, but thanks."

He laughed and shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets once more. "I'm not cold, obviously, so I thought you'd need it more than I did."

He felt his insides melt slightly at how small she looked in the coat and the softness of her expression - but that softness disappeared when she suddenly looked away from him, shaking her head and looking confused. He frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to ask why he had been looking at her like that when it was M'gann he wanted, obviously, but closed it, shaking her head. She couldn't ask that. "Nothing. Its absolutely nothing." She ignored his concern for a moment and wondered why this damn crush wouldn't just leave her alone, for a day, at least. She hated herself for not disposing of the feeling sooner, before it had gone out of control.

"Well... if you're sure. But you still look like you need cheering up." He said, crossing his arms as she momentarily took of the jacket so that she could slip her arms into the sleeves and wear it normally. '_Why am I still wearing his jacket?_' she asked herself furiously. '_I'm just making myself worse!_' "Want to get something to eat? I'm paying." He grinned down at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Surprise, surprise," She said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest now that she didn't need them to hold the jacket on. "You want some food."

He held up his hands in mock defense. "Hey, it's only because you need cheering up!" His stomach grumbled. "... Okay, maybe I am a bit peckish."

She laughed, shrugging. "Okay, as long as you're paying." She scanned the area around the park, since they had walked in a circle, ending up near the entrance. "I think there's a cafe somewhere around here..."

* * *

As Wally sat on a table for two, Artemis parallel to him, eating and chatting with her, he had to keep reminding himself that it was _not a date_.

_They were just friends_.

So, as Artemis ate her muffin and laughed at the mess he looked - he had ordered about six of the things, all chocolate, and he wasn't being very tidy about stuffing himself with them (they were big muffins) - he tried his best to think completely platonic thoughts. It was hard, but he got half way through their time at the cafe without focusing on her hair and how blonde it was. '_I am such an idiot._' He told himself. '_Fall for Artemis? Yeah, great idea. She'll kill me when she finds out._'

"So, how do you think M'gann and Connor are doing on their undercover mission?" He asked casually before taking another bite of his fifth muffin, trying to change the subject of his thoughts. He didn't notice her face fall. '_C'mon, he's only mentioning M'gann. I'm becoming the person I hate, getting jealous all the time._' She thought as she shrugged, pretending not to be disappointed.

"They're probably okay. What, you're scared that Connor might steal her while they're alone?" She asked teasingly, grinning at him confidently. His eyes widened and he stuttered for a moment, not wanting her to think too much of his long gone, minor crush on M'gann. And it was long gone, even if he did still flirt with her. He didn't know why he didn't want people to know he wasn't interested anymore - it was like he was hiding something. Whatever that was, he didn't know. Don't get him wrong, there was nothing wrong with M'gann - quite the opposite. She was sweet, kind, funny. Sometimes he wondered why he wasn't interested, and if the fact that he wasn't made him insane.

"I... uh.. you..."

She laughed at him, poking him in the shoulder - they were on a small table, so all she had to do was reach out. "Don't stress over it, Kidiot. We all know you're head over heals for her. I'm sure you'll make a great couple." She said the last part sarcastically, but it felt like sandpaper in her throat. He looked disappointed for a millisecond before grinning.

'I_ should have know she would say something like that._' He thought, feeling like he had just been hit by a ton of bricks. Basically, crushed. '_Guess that throws any chance of this working out out of the window._' "My hotness combined with her cuteness?" He said confidently with a winning grin. "It'll be brilliant."

Something flickered in her expression, but he didn't notice, as he was putting all his interest into his muffin. She cleared her throat, catching his attention. She had finished her muffin. "I think I should go back now. My Mum will be home soon." she told him, standing and shrugging off his jacket.

"You want me to go with you?" He asked, frowning and taking the jacket from her outstretched hand. She smirked.

"I don't need a babysitter, Wallace. I'll be fine."

"Oh..." He said, putting down his muffin before smiling. "See you tomorrow, then."

She returned his smile, putting some money on the table (her share of the bill) and making her way to the door. "See ya." She pulled open the door and shut it after her with the small ring of the bell they had attached to the door frame, to alert the workers when a customer had arrived. He watched her retreating back through the window with a slight frown. That had been a sudden exit. He wondered what the rush was, but pushed that to the back of his mind, telling himself to forget any and all thoughts of his crush on the blonde for the moment.

He had a feeling that not too much would happen about it any time soon.


	7. The New Kid and The Elemets

**so um 32 reviews?**

**ARE YOU PEOPLE _LOST_?**

**Like can I re-direct you to some quality writers? kplzthnks**

**Also Infiltrator and Denial were on TV today. ARMETIS YOU ARE TOO PERFECT. ;U;**

**Title: Welcome to the team**

**Characters/Relationships: Artemis, Wally, Spitfire, the team (kinda)**

**Summary: AU. Artemis joined the team before Wally. Follow the two team mates as they try their best to deny their feelings for as long as they can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

This is so not what Artemis needed.

She grumbled as she closed her locker, heavy books weighing her down as she turned to see a hall way crowded with students laughing, chatting and messing around with each other's ties. '_So much for mature rich kids._' She inwardly scoffed as she stuffed the books required for next lesson into her bag, only smirking on the outside. She hated that she had to go to the snotty school full of big headed idiots. Really, what was wrong with Gotham North? She got a good education there. She did well in classes. She had friends there. Here, she was the 'scholarship kid' to most of the student population, and they avoided talking to her. She was extremely thankful that Bette and, later on, Barbra, had talked to her. Well, she had a feeling that Barbra had only talked to her since she had been watching when some creepy freshman had taken a photo of her. Really, who _does_ that?

She started to make her way down the corridor, swerving through the daunting mass of students. She had to use techniques she learned in stealth training to get through it without stepping on someone's foot or falling into a group of people. As she passed a group of girls, they followed her with their eyes and snicked. She caught a couple of things they said ('scholarship', 'poor', 'no idea', 'freak') and she rolled her eyes, sending the girls a glare. They giggled even harder as they moved away from her, making offensive remarks about her face.

She frowned as she slipped into her maths classroom, putting a hand to her cheek for a moment as she scanned the room for an empty seat. She didn't have an ugly face, did she? And why should it matter? She wasn't shallow - she knew that looks usually didn't mean much. She sighed quietly and shook her head. She should just stop thinking about it. She never worried about her appearance before, after all.

She saw a whole empty desk against the left wall at the back of the room and smiled. It would be nice to have a whole two person desk to herself. Especially at the back - she could draw in her book all lesson. So, she walked over to it, ignoring the snickering of two girls sharing a desk somewhere else in the room. She slipped into the seat that wasn't against the wall so that she could get a better view of the front of the room, where the teacher would stand, just in case she did decide to listen to what she was saying. She placed her bag under the table and sighed. She still had ages until class started.

She wondered what her mission would be that day. She was just thanking her lucky stars that she had a mission in the first place, actually. Every day of so far had somehow ended up with awkwardness between her and Wally. She didn't know what to think of him anymore - he makes it painfully obvious that he was sure M'gann would soon fall for his charms, then he goes and comes round her house before taking her to a cafe. Really, what was she supposed to make of that? But, then again, he had wanted to talk about M'gann, and she was sure that when he asked her to get some food, he had purely platonic intentions.

She sighed, shaking her head. She wondered when he would finally just get it on with and start dating someone else so that this stupid crush would go away. This is the most persistent one she had had since her childhood crush on Icicle Jr. - or Cameron, as she knew him. They had been childhood friends, so it was understandable. However, she had only known Wally for about four weeks. It was insane.

She sighed, trying to change the subject. She ended up on Connor and M'gann. She didn't know why, but when they had come back from their mission just under a week ago they had seemed a bit happier than usual - especially Connor. He was almost never that cheerful. It was weird. She wondered what they had gotten up to in Belle Rev.

"Okay, class!" The teacher announced as she strolled into the room, adjusting her glassed and beaming at all the students in the room, who stared back at her with bored expressions. "I understand that we have a new student here today!"

Artemis inwardly groaned.

* * *

Wally hated seeing her so scared.

As soon as her and Robin emerged from the water beside him, his eyes were trained on her. He saw her eyes scan the room, one part of him getting some sick satisfaction how her eyes lingered on him and she was so worried. He didn't want her to be here - he didn't want her and Robin to get hurt saving them. So, when he saw the fire-droid (that's what he had decided to call it, since it was easier than 'Fire throwing female looking robot that kinda looks like Red Tornado'. The other one was water-droid) aiming at the two, he shouted without thinking; "Look out!" They looked at him for a moment before they dived, a split second before the fire hit. Despite the sudden burning head thanks to how close the fire was, he let out an almost silent sigh of relief that they were safe.

"Are you guys okay?" Robin asked, and he sounded way too formal for the expression on his face, and Wally just wanted to shake him and stress that _Kaldur and M'gann were dying_, but he couldn't. So he opened his mouth to respond but Connor said what he was thinking before he could - well, part of it.

"Forget us - help M'gann!" He ordered and Wally frowned. What about Kaldur? The guy was in danger too.

"And Kaldur." He muttered, but no one heard him.

"Aqualad! Is she... ?" She cried, and Wally's heart broke at the _panic_, the _desperation_ for her best friend in her voice and he just wanted to _hug_ her, but, once again, he was held back by that _damn rock_ _stuff_ that was holding him so _freaking_ tightly that his body was going numb.

"She is unconscious." Kaldur called back and brief relief crossed over all of their faces that she wasn't in a more permanent state. "I fear she - we - cannot survive much longer."

Before anyone could respond, and everyone could tell that Connor was going to respond by the fury on his face, the fire-droid flew up above them and fire was sent towards Robin and Artemis and Wally couldn't believe how fast it was coming and how they weren't diving and they weren't safe and it was going to hit them and - and -

And they dived.

Then he saw them emerging on the stairs and they had no where to go, water-droid below them and fire-droid on the top step. He held his breath and watched as Artemis attacked. She was almost out of arrows. God, if she didn't get out of this alive he was going to kill her. One of Robin's disk things (he had asked Dick what they were once but his explanation was so convoluted that he just settled for 'disk things') hit directly beside his head and he let out a small noise of surprise, temporarily distracting him from the fight.

When he looked back, they were gone.

* * *

Artemis peered through the hole in the metal, eyes wide, as the water thing lifted Robin and held him in the air. She couldn't believe it. They had failed. The plan wouldn't work. She was the only one left. She backed away and leaned against the back of the access tunnel, her expression turning to one of panic. She curled up and dug her face in to her knees, muttering; "No, no, no, no, no... "

She thought of Wally, Connor and Robin drowning. She thought about Kaldur and M'gann dying. She thought of loosing her team and shook her head, the movement so small you could barely tell if she moved at all.

She would not cry.

Sure, her team mates were going to die if she didn't do anything.

Sure, the mountain had been taken over by two of Red Tornado's siblings.

Sure, was being a coward and sitting in the small, circular tunnel feeling bad for herself.

But she _would not cry_.

Artemis didn't cry. She was strong. She was trained to deal with tragedies, trained to brush it off and act like it never happened, to stay strong and to not depend on others to win. She had carefully constructed metaphorical walls to hide her feelings, or weaknesses, as her father had called them. She stayed cool and calm, saving her grief or disappointment until the job was done.

So why was she curling up, hiding and doing nothing?

She was useless. She couldn't save her team. She couldn't save anyone. This threat was too much for her, too much even for they rest of the team, so how could she defeat it? How could she do a thing when the four with super powered heroes and the Boy Wonder couldn't? She was just what her Dad said she was - a disappointment. A disappointment to Kaldur, for not being as level headed and calm as he always managed to be. To Robin, for not staying traught. To M'gann, for not being a kind enough Earth sister. To Connor, for forgetting to help him understand the jokes in the film 'Scott Pilgrim Vs The World'. And Wally. Did she even need to say? She was the worst friend to him, getting so jealous when she could just enjoy laughing together at him over bad films or how amazingly clueless Connor could be sometimes.

She sat up and frowned. She could still learn to control her temper. She could still stay traught on missions. She could still be kinder to M'gann and make up for her sometimes short temper. She could still explain to Connor what Scott meant by 'Could this not be a one night stand? Because I didn't even get any'. She could still put her jealously behind her.

She just had to save them.

"I surrender... I die with the others." She muttered to herself, her voice sounding too hopeless for her liking. She did some calculations in her head, thought of what she had seen when she had glanced at the blue prints on Robins small screen thing. She thought of the robot's weaknesses and the plan they had before. Her face hardened and she got onto her knees, the weakness slowly leaving her voice. "But if I find a way out... out of the Cave... out of the mountain... I can get help. Call the league." She told herself, crawling forward, her tone turning hopeful. She cried out, though, as she suddenly fell and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Three minutes." She heard echoing against the walls as she slowly sat up, a pain shooting up her leg, but it wasn't anything she hadn't had before. It was barely a bruise. She let out various sighs as she sat up and shook her head. "Who am I kidding? The best I can do is hide. Damn it." She muttered the last bit, standing and scanning the room. She had fallen into Wally's room. It was surprisingly tidy, since this was _Wally_, but she didn't really care about that at the time. Even if it wasn't messy, it was still so... him.

An array of Flash posters decorated the walls, and above one of them he had stuck a large photo of the team on the beach, that time they held a barbecue. Dinah had taken it without them knowing. M'gann was smiling at Connor with a light blush on her cheeks as she treated a burn he had gotten on his arm while cooking the sausages and Aqualad was finishing Connor's job, obviously having only just gotten out of the water, as he was only in swimming trunks. Robin was cackling as Artemis yelled at Wally, who was looking slightly scared. Artemis smiled softly at it. She had enjoyed that day.

She looked around the rest of the room. His bed sheets were scarlet with a streak of yellow. Despite herself, she scoffed. Figures half his bedroom was Flash themed. She even let out a hollow laugh when she saw a whole shelf with different Flash action figures on it. She could almost hear Wally's voice in her head; "_They're not action figures! These are rare collectibles!_" However, her laugh held no humor. She had to save them - some how, some way, she had to save her friends, so that she could tease him about all this later.

"One minute." Interrupted her thoughts and her eyes widened in momentary alarm. She took a seat on the edge of Wally bed and thought, thought, thought. The plan that Robin had was genius. She just had to trigger that ripple effect and everything would be okay. Her eyes narrowed. There were no arrows in her quiver, but there was another in the Cave. One with a metal tip. She sighed, knowing what she had to do.

She stood and walked to the souvenir room.

* * *

"That was really brave of you... you know, a couple of days ago."

Artemis looked up from her French homework she had decided to work on at the Cave, raising an eyebrow. She had stayed at the Cave the night before, since her, Wally and Robin had had a movie night. Well, Robin had only stayed for part of it. At some point they started watching higher ratings and had to practically throw Robin out of the room - he hadn't been happy about leaving. But, anyway, they both fell asleep on the couch at around midnight, half way through the Silent Hill film (Wally still insisted the games were better). They had woken up the next day with Artemis leaning against his shoulder and they had practically leaped away from each other, immediately awake and horrified. They hadn't spoken of it since. But, anyway, she smirked at him. "A bit of a late reaction, but... thanks."

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and grinned. "Though you did have me worried there - I thought you were actually going to surrender. You're a good actress." He said and she shrugged.

"I did what I had too." Wally nodded at her wisely and she almost laughed, but looked back at her homework. She was fluent in French so she had no idea why she had to take the stupid class anyway. "This is so boring! I know all of this."

Wally peered over her shoulder and made a face. "French? I hate French. You're fluent?"

She smirked at him and stood, making her way to the kitchen. "Oui, je suis. Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger?" Wally blinked after her, expression blank, save for some mild confusion. She was fluent, but it seemed he wasn't even close.

"Uh, what?"

"I'll take that as a no." She said, smirk widening as she disappeared into the kitchen. She walked to the cupboards and searched until she found the chips. She searched through the different flavors and heard Wally speaking.

"So, why were you so much more worried about M'gann than the rest of us? I was slightly offended."

She guessed he was talking to Connor. He _had_ been pretty stressed about her. Really, Kaldur was in that fire cage too - you would have thought he'd get some concern, being the team leader and everything. She didn't hear Connor's response, but almost jumped out of her skin at how loud and sudden Wally's reaction was.

"YOU AND M'GANN ARE _WHAT_?"

* * *

**Oui, je suis. Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger? = Yes, I am. Do you want some food?**

**From my knowlege, Artemis is fluent in French in the comics, so...**

**CC is really appreciated right now. I swear what little writing skills I had are going down the drain. **


	8. An End and a Beginning

**Lame ending is lame.**

**So, I know I said that I would try to make this to near the end of the first season, but I messed up. I realized that if I drag it out that long, it would probably become boring and repetitive. And all the readers of this don't deserve that. That, and I have loads of ideas for things and feel that I need to finish this first. Sorry for the cheesy title of the chapter, by the way.**

**I really, really, really wanted to thank everyone that read/reviewed/followed. Every time I got an email telling me that someone else has read this bad excuse for writing (I like to call it 'word vomit'), I got the biggest grin on my face and just wanted to say thank you so many times that I would lose my voice. But it also gave me this feeling of dread that I would post the next chapter and there would be one more person that I disappoint with my word vomit, so you also drove me to improve. Also, I see that this has earned 37 reviews, 26 favs and 40 follows.**

***SPITTAKE***

**GUYS WATER U DOING?**

**Forty follows?! _Forty people have been reading this_?! Omigodthankyousomuch. You are lovely, tolerant people that have put up with me and I really, really cannot thank you enough. By following this story you've shown that it is actually possible for people to like my writing. My story is on twenty-six people's favorite stories list. Jesus. _Christ_. That... that's so extremely flattering. I'm grinning. My face is actually splitting in half.**

**By the way, sorry to the person that suggested I put Wally as a Whovian. I forgot. But i did manage to heavily suggest it at one point. Also I just wanted you to know that I LOVE DOCTOR WHO TO VERY MUCH THAT SOMETIMES IT HURTS. MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IS ALL OF THEM. THE WRITING IS AMAZING. IT IS AMAZINGLY IMAGINATIVE. IT. IS.**

**_BRILLIANT_.**

**So anyway, I hope you like the last chapter of 'Welcome To The Team', and I just want to thank you all so, so much. You all get a virtual cookie.**

**Title: Welcome to the team**

**Characters/Relationships: Artemis, Wally, Spitfire, the team (kinda)**

**Summary: AU. Artemis joined the team before Wally. Follow the two team mates as they try their best to deny their feelings for as long as they can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"So..."

"So."

"Connor and M'gann, huh?"

"Yup."

Wally and Artemis sat awkwardly on the beach just outside Mount Justice, looking over the beautiful, if dark, sea view. It was getting late and they could barely see anymore, but M'gann and Connor had started making out in the Cave. And when M'gann thinks something hard enough and you're too close, you could get a pretty detailed image if what she was thinking about. A good reason to stay away, in their opinion.

The night when Connor first told Wally had been about one and a half weeks ago, and this was the first time that Artemis and Wally had mentioned the two in the same sentence to each other since. Artemis, because she thought Wally might be sore about it, and Wally because he had no girl to pretend to like anymore without a punch in the face from a half-kryptonian. Now that Artemis had bought it up, she was regretting it. Wally had stiffened - she couldn't see him, but could hear it in his voice. She cleared her throat, unsure of what to say next. "Uh... Sorry, I... guess?"

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Why?"

She shrugged and hugged her knees, still gazing at the horizon. She found herself fascinated with how the water reflected the stars. "Dunno. You seemed really into her, I guess."

He blinked before also looking forward, leaning back on the palm of his hands. He sighed and shook his head. He guessed there was no harm in telling her, as the flashing light of a plane flew overhead. "Actually, I didn't like her that way for very long. I did at first but it went away quickly."

It was her turn to raise her eyebrows. "But what about all that stuff at the café? Y'know, your hotness combined with her cuteness?"

He sent her a sly grin that she could almost see. "Oh, so you admit I'm hot?"

She punched him on the arm. "Answer, Wally."

He smirked for another moment, happy that she didn't deny it, before trying to think of an answer. He came up with nothing other than the truth, so he decided to tell it. "I just thought she was cute and stuff, I guess. I never thought anything would come out of it. I only said stuff like that because... because of pride, I guess."

She expected herself to feel lighter, or something sappy like that. But instead she just felt... confused. She knew that Wally liked someone. She could tell. Sometimes, she would walk into the Cave's living room to find him just sitting there with this _look_ in his eyes. When she would say something, he would seem surprised and would actually _blush_. To her, that was a clear sign. But if that was true, then who did he like? Of course, there's always the possibility of her, but she highly doubted it. He had made it clear what his type was, and she definitely was not it.

After a moment of comfortable silence, he bumped his shoulder against hers. "Hey, you seem to know a bit about my love life, what about yours?"

She shook her head. "There isn't one for you to know about. I used to like someone, ages ago, but then he went to pris-" Her eyes widened and she froze for a moment, realizing what she was about to give away. If he found out her past crush on Cameron she would be out of the team in an instant, probably. She stuttered for a moment to come up with a different ending to what she had been saying. "He, um... he went to... he moved away! Yeah."

Wally raised an eyebrow at her once again. "Oh-kay. Basically, you're trying to tell me that you've only ever liked one guy?"

She paused. "Well, uh... it's..." She started, unsure. She guessed that she could tell the truth and just be vague about it, not letting him know who she was talking about. She just had to stay away from the words ginger and annoying. She let out a quiet huff. Why did he have to ask, anyway? It was none of his business. She gave a sigh and stood, turning towards the mountain. "None of your business. The lovebirds probably done now and it's dark. I'm going to bed."

He got hold of one of her ankles, almost causing her to fall over. She caught herself and sent him a glare. He shrugged and smirked. "Hey, I'm just curious."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be." She snapped, pulling her ankle from his grip and fast walking back to cave. Of course, this was nothing to Wally, and he caught up in seconds.

He slipped his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans as he walked, shrugging. "Okay, okay, I get it, it's a sore subject. Sheesh, bit of an over reaction."

They had just stepped into the cave and she stopped and turned to him, glaring. "I am not over reacting. It's late, I want to sleep, and you are nosing into my private life."

He frowned at her. "It was just a simple question. It would be so much simpler if you answered. So, who'd you like?"

She threw up her hands in frustration. "Ugh, don't you get that I am not going to tell you?! As before mentioned, it is _none_. _Of_. _Your_. _Business_." She hissed the last four words, glare intensifying.

Wally thought for a moment, slowly becoming aware of how she had leaned forward in her anger and their faces were much closer than before. He reviewed his possibilities. He could admit defeat - uh, no, definitely not. He could just be a coward and walk away, but it was a given he wasn't doing that. He could do what he was thinking of doing, and it was extremely tempting. Also, it was the only option that seemed even mildly appealing in his head. So he gave a small shrug and smashed his lips against hers.

It wasn't graceful by any means, and as soon as it started, Artemis pulled back, eyes wide as saucers. She was unable to produce any words or even think properly. Wally himself seemed to realize just what he had done and in a moment there was a strong gust of wind that blew up her ponytail and Wally had ran away. Artemis shook her head, finally able to produce coherent thought. '_C-coward._' Was all she could think at first, then she started trying to wrap her head around what had happened, putting a hand to her head and walking to her room.

'_Okay, so... uh... Wally just... kissed me?_' It sounded strange in her head but, to her annoyance, not in a bad way. She really should be furious at the red head. She certainly wanted to be. He had been prying into her personal life, been lying to her for weeks about his 'crush' on M'gann, and had just kissed her and ran! She hoped that tomorrow she would get a good chance to whack him on the back of the head. Hard.

With a sigh she stepped into her rather bare Mount Justice bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She got some night wear and changed into it on auto pilot, mind still kind of hazy. Now that she had gone through confusion and anger, mild happiness was starting to set in. Did this mean he liked her back? And if he did, why did he look so nervous before he had ran? She shook her head and fell into her bed, sluggishly pulling her quilt over herself and snuggling into it. Her bed at the Cave was much more comfortable that her bed at home, and even if she still wasn't okay with leaving her Mom for a large period of time, she still found herself spending more nights in it.

Her eyes widened as she got a pretty loud thought of M'gann's in her head and thought, as loud as she could; '_M'gann, people are trying to sleep!_'

* * *

For days after, Wally and Artemis didn't even acknowledge each other's existence.

When M'gann walked into the living room two days later, they were both sitting on the sofa, the only noise coming from the TV, which was up way to loud. Be it a normal day where there was no tension between the two, Artemis would have leaned over him and snatched the remote to turn it down a while ago. But, that day, you could cut the tension with a knife, and Artemis had a feeling that it would get even more awkward if she even came in contact with the speedster.

M'gann blinked as she watched the two for a moment. Their backs were to her and they hadn't noticed her presence yet. It was a strange sight. For weeks these two had been best friends, and at the moment they should be laughing at how badly acted the film was, but no, they just sat there. Doing nothing. "Uh, Artemis?" M'gann called from the kitchen, and she looked up in surprise.

"Uh, yes, M'gann?" She asked, standing and turning to the other girl.

"Can I talk to you... please?" She asked tentatively and Artemis nodded, following her into the hallway, where Wally wouldn't hear them. She frowned at her friend and crossed her arms. "What happened with you and Wally?"

Artemis blinked, surprised by the question and looked away. "Nothing happened. Why do you ask?"

M'gann rolled her eyes. "It's obvious something did happen. You two are usually best friends and lately you won't even look at each other." She said with confusion and suspicion in her voice.

Artemis hesitated. She supposed she could tell her what happened, but had a feeling that she would make it bigger than it should be. However, it _would_ feel good to have someone to talk to, other than Kaldur. She sighed and sent M'gann a serious look. "If you tell anyone else or laugh or anything like that, you're dead, okay?" M'gann nodded, smiling at the fact that she had succeeded in getting her to open up. She was surprised when Artemis grabbed her wrist and started pulling her down the hallway. "We're going to my room. I'm not taking any chances."

* * *

"So, spill."

M'gann and Artemis sat, cross-legged, parallel to each other, on Artemis's bed. M'gann leaned forward expectantly, hoping for something interesting. She had seen on 'Hello, Megan!' the whole 'girl talk' thing, and was eager to try, since it had looked like fun. Artemis seemed less willing, sighing and glaring at her hands. "Fine." She snapped, making it sound more menacing than she had intended. "Well, you know a couple of days ago, when you and Connor were making out in the cave?"

M'gann blushed lightly but nodded.

"Well, me and Wally went outside to escape your thoughts - really, it was so disturbing, what were you two-"

M'gann cleared her throat and spoke loudly. "So, you and Wally were on the beach."

"Uh, yeah, and we were talking about Wally's crush on you-" M'gann blinked and Artemis rolled her eyes. "Well, turns out it only lasted, like, less than a week and then he faked the rest of the flirting. So, we were talking about that, and he just randomly asked about my 'love life'. I told him the truth, that there really wasn't one to talk about, but he kept asking."

M'gann listened intently, waiting for the good bit. Artemis paused before continuing. "I started walking back inside, but he followed me and I stopped him just after we walked inside. I was kinda angry and instead of answering me he just... uh..."

"He just what?" M'gann asked excitedly.

Artemis sent her a glare, but it didn't hold her usual flare. "Fine, he kissed me, okay?"

M'gann squealed, clapping. "Yes! I knew it!" She said with a laugh, and Artemis narrowed her eyes at her, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you two would make a cute couple!" She answered, leaning towards her and grinning like an idiot. The tips of Artemis's ears went red and she made desperate hand gestures.

"No, no, no! We're not a couple, okay?" She hissed, shoving M'gann and glaring.

M'gann frowned, looking disappointed and cocked her head to the side in a way that conveyed confusion. "What do you mean, you're not a couple? You kissed." She asked, making it sound like she was completely mad.

Artemis sighed, rolling her eyes. "Look, just because we kissed, doesn't mean that we get together like that." She clicked her fingers. "Now we can't even look at each other without getting embarrassed! I don't want to do anything, because it's his fault, so he should be the one to fix it, right?"

"Wait, so, am I the only one you've told?" She asked, hoping that she was. It could be their secret and they could have more talks like this. She was loving it.

"No, Kaldur knows." Artemis answered and M'gann's face fell. "He says that I need to tell him, but I can't do that."

M'gann rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't just sit and wait. You have to do _something_."

Artemis sent her a glare. "And what would _that_ be, since you seem to be the _expert_ when it comes to this?"

"Well..." M'gann thought for a moment, tapping her chin. Artemis sighed as the Martian thought. She hadn't expected her to start giving her advise on the situation. She wondered how good that advice would be, since M'gann seemed to think that old sitcoms were an accurate depiction of human life. She would probably come up with some elaborate plan, or tell her to make him jealous, or something else that screams television. M'gann grinned, and looked at Artemis so enthusiastically that it was almost frightening.

"Hello, Megan! It's obvious!"

* * *

Artemis didn't want to do what M'gann had told her. She really didn't, because it would be embarrassing as Hell, but she was going to.

She just wanted to get something out of the way first.

She had discussed it with Batman, and he said that he would give her a bit of time before the next mission briefing, so that she could tell the whole team at once. She had had to think a lot about whether to tell them. A _lot_. But she had been on the team weeks and weeks, she had a strong bond with each of them, they trusted her with their lives and she trusted them hers.

She expected that Robin might have worked it out. He had been trained by the world's greatest detective since he was nine, so he probably would have heard some things, looked into her past, because there was no way he believed that she was Ollie's niece.

She hoped that Kaldur and Connor would be forgiving. They were never one to judge others without good reason, and even if they saw her family business as a good reason, they had bot told her that she was a sister to them. They wouldn't judge their sister, wouldn't _hate_ their sister, so she wasn't too worried.

M'gann wouldn't hate her. She was her Earth sister, so - did she really have to repeat herself?

The only person she was really worried about was Wally, but that was a given. She was actually a bit frightened with how highly she held his opinion. She really shouldn't care so much, since he was just another person in the world that had the potential to hate her, but at the same time he was more than that. If he hated her, if she had to go every day without him making a joke about how she should be trapped in a tall tower by a witch (If you didn't get that, he means she should be Rapunzel. Har-de-har-har, very original) or without her joking that she was surprised he even knew something besides Doctor Who references ("Hey, Arty, look what I found in the cupboard at my house! I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool!"), then she didn't know what she would do.

So, the night before their mission in India, Artemis sat on her bed in her Mount Justice bedroom, mentally preparing herself for if it might be her last night on the team.

* * *

When the team gathered in their costumes, ready for the briefing, they hadn't expected Artemis to be standing before them, not Batman.

She sighed and scanned the other five team members, took in their confused looks and prepared herself. "Uh, I just wanted to tell you something before we went on our next mission." She told them, but this didn't help their confusion. Well, Robin didn't look confused. Artemis guessed that she had been right to think that he had worked it out. Huh. "I didn't tell you before because I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn't trust me. But, I realized I probably should just, uh, let you know.

"I'm not Green Arrows niece, like I told you I was." None of them seemed surprised. Looks like she still wasn't doing to well on the lying thing. Acting? Yeah, she could _act_ like he was her Uncle, but she couldn't say it without a hint of dishonesty in her voice. She sighed and tapped some buttons so that Sportsmaster, Cheshire and her mother appeared before them. She didn't look at them as she spoke. "My father is Sportsmaster. My sister is Cheshire. My Mom used to be Huntress, before she saw sense and retired." She looked at them then. Kaldur looked surprised, M'gann's face was pure sympathy, Connor looked a bit protective, Robin just looked like he was watching something he had seen millions of times before and Wally... Wally looked like everything made sense. She let out a sigh of relief.

Kaldur stepped forward. "Artemis, we wouldn't let that get in the way. You're not your family. The very fact that you managed to stray from the path laid out before you by your family's work shows courage, and that you are a valuable member of the team." He told her with a kind smile and she smiled back gratefully.

Just as she was opening her mouth to reply, Batman stepped forward. "Thank you, Artemis, but we have a mission to brief." He told her and she nodded, quickly taking her place with the team. As Batman started explaining their mission, Wally slid up beside her and sent her a look that clearly said; '_I'm sorry I've been ignoring you and I'm sorry I messed with your head, friends?_' She just smiled and nodded, and the smile he sent her in return lit up his face.

Even if he was fixing it with friendly looks and jokes on the Bio-ship, she knew that she was going to go with the plan. Eventually.

* * *

Artemis was drowning.

It was less peaceful than you'd think.

Well, that was probably because she was being dragged under. By a crocodile. Wearing a collar. She half choked on how tightly her quiver was being pulled and half gagged on the filthy, polluted water going down her throat. If she had to drown, she wished that it could be peaceful. She wished she could be floating down and be able to have that feeling of complete weightlessness. That would be much better than the knowledge that she was floating just above the jaws of a crocodile.

"ARTEMIS!"

A voice came from above the water, sounding more distorted than it should, thanks to the lack of oxygen. Not even a moment later, there was a splash as someone dived into the water towards her. She couldn't tell who it was and soon closed her eyes, since the sting of the the dirt in the water was irritating her. She felt hands grip the quiver and wanted to bat the hands away but found that she just wanted to float. So, she let the hands remove her quiver, therefore removing the object the animal had been using to pull her down. She felt herself being held in arms that were way to warm, considering that they were underwater, but she didn't mind. They felt nice. In a moment, she burst out into the cold air and the person holding her seemed much warmer, so she snuggled into their chest, only half conscious of what she was doing.

She felt herself being laid down on the hard ground and moved onto her side. Her arm was lifted and suddenly water rose in her throat and shot out of her mouth. She gagged. It wasn't nice. Soon, hands moved her onto her back again and shook her. "Artemis? C'mon, Artemis, open your eyes. Say something!" She heard and she recognized that voice, that voice that somehow reminded her of the colour green. "I swear to God, if you don't wake up, I will kill you." She heard and felt like smiling. Now she recognized him.

"Oh, shut up, Wally." She muttered and he let out a shaky laugh. She opened her eyes sleepily to see him sitting next to her on the ground, smiling down at her with relief.

"I thought you were dead for a moment there. Don't scare me like that." He said and she tried to sit up but felt a stabbing pain in her side. She cried out and he caught her before she fell to the ground again. He lifted her hand, which she had put to the area in pain as a reflex, and suddenly looked concerned again. She looked too, to see a large gash where the crocodile's teeth had caught her. Luckily it had mainly missed, so it was nothing lethal, but it still hurt like Hell.

He shook his head as she closed her eyes and grimaced, putting her hand to the wound again. '_Guys, Artemis was pulled into a lake by some crocodile in a collar. I got her out before she drowned, but she got injured and it needs treating immediately._' He said through the mental link and Artemis sent him a look that clearly said that she didn't appreciate the protectiveness.

'_You need to get her back to the cave._' Came Robin's reply.

'_But we need to stay._' Connor added.

'_Kid, can you pilot the Bio-ship?_' Kaldur asked in a calm tone, but Wally could tell the team leader was concerned.

Wally thought for a moment. '_Well, M'gann taught me some things, but I guess this could be good practice?_' Beside him, Artemis let out a sharp noise of pain. '_Yes, yes I can._'

'_Take it._' M'gann answered, sounding concerned for her Earth sister. '_You'll be out of my range when you get there, but I guess I can radio you when we need it to go back._'

'_Thanks._' Wally said quickly before he scooped Artemis up in his arms and was running. She let out lots of muted noises of pain when he went over roots or rocks, which just made him go faster. By the time he had placed her in the Bio-ship, she had actually let out a few tears. He flew them back to Cave as quickly as he could, and when he got her into the infirmary, he didn't even wait for someone else. He got straight to it, cleaning her wound and wrapping a bandage around her torso.

"W-Wally..." She said after a while of him sitting next to her bed. She was only just re-gaining the ability to speak, since the pain had been so intense before that every time she had tried it had come out as a strangled cry. He turned to her and smiled, taking her hand.

"Yeah, beautiful?"

She smiled a little at what he had called her. "Thanks... f-for helping me."

His smile was so soft and comforting that she felt happy, despite the pain. "S'okay." He answered, squeezing her hand. She struggled to sit up so that their faces were level, and it took a while and a lot of soothing from Wally, but she did it. She just looked at him for a moment, the pain keeping her wide awake. She knew what she was about to do, and felt a mixture of anticipation and dread. Eventually, cupped her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him.

It lasted much longer than their last one, and this one, Artemis was able to enjoy. When they finally broke apart, Wally laughed. She didn't know whether to take this as good or bad, but quickly pulled her hand away from his neck anyway, mumbling apologies. He stopped laughing abruptly and blinked. "Why are you apologizing?"

She shrugged. She was still blushing, to her annoyance. She hated it when she blushed. "I dunno." She sent him a small smirk. "So, still wanna know who I like?"

He laughed again. "I think I can work it out for myself, actually." He said and Artemis expected the situation to be awkward, since she just kissed him, _Artemis Crock just willingly kissed Wally West_, but lots of unexpected things had been happening to her lately. They just talked easily, like they were best friends, which they were, but now they just had this silent understanding that they were also more. Now Artemis did have that sappy lighter feeling, like everything was okay, which it wasn't, but_ her and Wally kissed_ and that's all that mattered at the moment.

They were laughing about how stupid they had been for so long when she passed out.

* * *

"Evening, beautiful."

Artemis opened her eyes slowly and as soon as she did, she regretted it. A white light blinded her and she blinked rapidly, raising a hand to shield her eyes. After a moment she lowered her hand to see that the white was the walls of the infirmary, and the voice she had heard a second ago had been Wally. He was standing beside her bed in civvies, smiling at her. She frowned. "What happened?"

"You passed out from blood loss. Seems that you bled more than I thought on the way here." He said, taking a seat. He placed a hand on her arm at her worried expression. "You're okay now, don't worry."

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"About a day. You're lucky - the crocodile that did that had a lot of bacteria on it's teeth, but I cleaned it off in time." He smirked and his face turned smug. "I guess I'm your hero now."

She punched him on the arm, but she was still a bit weak, so it didn't hurt. "Don't get to full of yourself, Kidiot." She said with a grin on her face. Wally opened his mouth to reply just as-

"YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Artemis was suddenly being tackled and she let out a noise of surprise which wasn't noticed by M'gann, who had just flew into the room and attack-hugged her. After a moment, Artemis patted her on the back awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, I am."

The rest of the team walked into the room then, having seen M'gann's reaction to sensing that Artemis was conscious. Robin was the first to speak and the smirk on his face was evil. "So, I heard you and Wally made out."

Wally choked on his own spit. "Du-ude!"

Artemis just laughed at the two and everyone looked surprised, but didn't mention it again. They could see that it was new to the two of them. Though, later on, when Wally had gone home and Artemis was once again asleep in the infirmary, they worked out who had made the right bet and paid them the money. Robin won, obviously.

And, in the following weeks, the couple grew closer and closer. On missions they protected each other and were always on a team with each other when they split up. At the cave they shared food (Artemis was the only person Wally allowed to even get _near_ his food) and spent even more nights watching horror movies, and one night Artemis had given in and they had watched Doctor Who episodes. Artemis had actually really liked it, and had laughed when Wally had declared that she was 'finally a fellow whovian'. Even if sometimes them shouting at each other could be heard all through the cave, they knew that they were happy.

They were happy to never leave each other's side again.

**~~FIN~~**


End file.
